I've got my heart set
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: They were two people that had once loved each other very much. Maybe if they had met later, if they had other careers or smaller age difference things would have turned out differently. But they were Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, and this couldn't change.


**I've got my heart set**

They were two people that had once loved each other very much. Maybe if they had met later, if they had other careers or smaller age difference things would have turned out differently. But they were Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, and this couldn't change.

.

**Katie Bell**

Because when she falls for someone, she falls hard, and when she breaks, she shatters. But if she's proud of the fact, why should she try and hide it?

_(love, love, love- Amy is rockin)_

.

_You know when you are at school and there's this boy who is absolutely perfect? Famous, top student, captain of his House's Quidditch team and simply the most handsome boy you've ever seen? You know how you are this shy, younger girl who really, really, likes him?_

_If you know the setting, then you probably know the happy ever after that follows too. The happy ending in which he falls for her, and they have a future together to look forward to. Well, allow me to tell you that, although the story can be true, we are not all that lucky to have the same fairytale ending._

.

Katie Bell first noticed Oliver Wood at the try-outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in her second year. He was the Captain and seemed really nice to her, despite the jokes the Weasley twins- she didn't know their names then- made.

"Be careful, kids…"

"… he bites…"

"…hard."

That day she hadn't understood and hadn't bothered to do so either; she was actually _into _the team, one of her dreams had become reality, and there were no words to describe her feelings.

Once she begun practice with the rest of her teammates, however, she realized what they meant. Oliver Wood might have been the kindest and softest person in the world but when it came to Quidditch he was really focused and that made him really, _really_, strict- to say the least.

But it didn't bother her. Much. It gave her a reason to laugh with her teammates after practice; a reason to be proud after winning; a reason to play better after losing. Oliver's high expectations made her a better player.

Truth is, she really admired him. For his skills as a player and a captain but also for dedication, for his commitment in the game. Furthermore, she couldn't but notice how much funnier and nice he seemed outside practices and games.

And that's how Katie Bell fell for Oliver Wood. And she was lucky enough that he fell for her too. For her innocence, kindness and understanding nature.

.

It was the last game of the season for Gryffindor. It was that year's final. But no one in the team minded those details- because they were details comparing to the fact that this was Oliver Wood's last game in Hogwarts, his last game as their captain.

They were a team- the very same seven people- for 3 years. But from next year they would be ripped apart, they would have to move on. It was both good and bad, but, at the moment, they could only feel nostalgic and be determined to win the game.

When Madam Hooch gave the signal, Katie flew past him and smiled encouragingly.

_You can do it._

And it seemed he understood because he smiled back.

.

_They say there is one event in everyone's life that defines them, one choice that changes them and their future. It can be something important or something minor; it doesn't matter. What really does is that no one knows which this event is, and no one can say, except few- and them years afterwards._

_Looking back in my life, I find myself among the few who can define __the__ moment. It might surprise you but it wasn't when I was accidentally cursed by Malfoy. Yes, it was a near death experience. Yes, I could have died. Yes, it's a miracle I have survived. But, thing is, I'm just happy I did- and I don't want to think about it._

_What made me who I am today was my parents' divorce. I was only 10 when it happened, and it hurt, it hurt badly because I was just a little girl who believed true love lasts forever. I couldn't understand, I couldn't find a reason- they were fighting true- but why couldn't they just discuss their issues? Father believed that sending me to Hogwarts would help but, luckily, Mother realized it wouldn't be enough. So, she talked to me._

_Of all the conversations I had with my mother that one I sort as the most vital. Funny thing is that I cannot recall what she told me. From that day forward however I realized that falling in love, falling out of love and back in, making bad choices without thinking of the consequences once in a while, risking certainty and security for something you really want can have a good outcome._

_And if it doesn't, it's okay. You can learn from your mistakes, you can get over your bad choices. All you have to do is know that there will always be a chance for new beginnings, and that will be enough to give you strength._

.

The first thing Katie felt when she woke up that morning was the brief sensation of his lips at her neck as he left the bed.

"Oliver…" she complained with a groan.

He smiled to himself but when he turned to her his expression had changed to his usual smirk.

She rolled her eyes as he kissed her, realizing that his smirks were one of the little things she loved to him.

"Morning babe," he murmured between kisses.

She smiled; "I love you."

He groaned and buried his head at her neck; "I hate it when you say that."

She abruptly sat up and gave him a playfully questioning look. "Why?" she asked with a tone that matched her expression.

He snorted and looked at her; "Because it tells me how easily I can hurt you."

"Doesn't matter," she answered with certainty.

"Really, Kat?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really," she reassured him, pulling him closer for another kiss.

"Then I guess I love you too."

She laughed.

.

They broke up a year after he graduated. It was the end of the summer and Katie was ready to return to Hogwarts for her sixth year. It was a surprise they had lasted this much, but she wasn't thinking about it then.

Oliver suggested a break. His Quidditch obligations wouldn't let him spend much time with her, he told her and she immediately agreed; the past year had been great but hard.

They both thought that spending sometime apart, meeting other people would be good for them. They believed that some distance would bring them closer when they met again.

They were both wrong.

.

_He didn't come. I was in the hospital for months, recovering from that curse necklace, and he didn't come. I thought he cared for me. I thought there was a second chance for us. I overlooked the rumors about his flings; I convinced myself he had no time to write. But couldn't he even come to see me?_

_That's how I realized- almost two years after that 'break'- that we had made a mistake. Distance tore us more apart than ever. Us who had been so close, so in love, so passionate. I don't know if we could have done things differently. I just know that we had lost any chance to be together._

_Oliver Wood was my first love, and there's nothing I ever wanted more than have a second chance with him. But we are two very different people now; we share nothing with the people we had been nor with each other._

_And this is so sad because we could have been so much more, we could have had such a future. I guess we had bad timing._

_It hurts, I won't hide it. It hurts a lot. But I don't regret anything because I learned so much from this relationship; because I was given some of the best moments in my life._

_

* * *

_

Written as a birthday present to Kim (**xakemii**) whose birthday I missed since I was on holidays:S But,** Happy Really Late Birthday**, dear! All the best! :)))

I have never tried this pairing before... but I kinda liked it. Cute;)

Beta read by Jade (**witchwithwings24**)- THANK YOU so much!


End file.
